winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Zatura
Zatura is a character exclusive to the Winx Club Comic Series. Her first and only appearance is in [[Issue 37: Together Again|Issue 37: Together Again]], where it is revealed that she is the one Viktor Krazan was working for. Appearance |-|Civilian = Zatura is a very shapely woman with a tanned skin tone and long, curly black hair that flows down to her waist. She has dark grey eyes and wears dark blue makeup; most notably, dark blue eyeshadow and lipstick. Zatura's clothes can be described as fairly revealing. She wears a small black top that is pretty similar to a bikini top with a blue stripe that runs down the middle of it horizontally. Her top barely connects to her long black skirt that stops just above her knees and flows down to the ground from behind. The inside of the skirt is blue and Zatura wears matching blue laced heels. She also wears black and blue-striped arm and wrist-bands, long blue earrings, and her fingernails are long, sharp and blue. Zatura Full.png Zatura Backview.png|Zatura's outfit from the back. |-|True Age = Zatura's true appearance is much like her initial one, albeit she looks much older and more decrepit. Her hair goes from black to grey and her dress is in tatters, making her look more like a stereotypical/traditional witch. Defeated Zatura.png Personality Zatura appears to be a very cunning and prideful woman. She maintains superiority over Viktor likely due to her feminine wiles, but it may also be a product of her cunning intellect, as she may have also promised to give Viktor eternal youth so long as he remained as her loyal underling. Speaking of which, Zatura seems to enjoy maintaining very obvious superiority over those she wishes to serve her as well, as she tries to coax Saladin into becoming her newest underling, even after he makes it clear that he is aware of how he will be treated if he takes her side. Either way, Zatura is very prideful over her magical prowess and the successes that came with it. She wastes no time boasting to Saladin over how she has Viktor wrapped tightly around her fingers and seems to enjoy flaunting her eternally youthful appearance. Even when Saladin reprimands her at every chance he gets, Zatura simply shrugs his complaints off and even pities him for having to age, as her dark magic has left her eternally young and beautiful. She also showcases her pride much more in battle when Saladin and, later, the Winx, barely match her in strength. Zatura also seems to be very tenacious in whatever goal she sets. Aside from having dabbled in dark magic for over a century in order to become as powerful as she currently is, Zatura had Viktor cause trouble for everyone in Magix once he was released in order to get Saladin where she wanted him. This could be because she may have had some lingering attachments to Saladin as well as, even when she is defeated, Zatura vows to face Saladin again during her escape. With how Saladin speaks of her, Zatura may have always been the way she is. Although, considering the fact that the two were indeed lovers during their time in school, Zatura may have had a much kinder side to her personality before she began practicing dark magic. Pre-Series Some time during her youth, Zatura fell in love with a young Saladin and the two dated. At some point, Zatura became interested in and began dabbling in the dark arts, which later morphed into a complete obsession once she found out she could achieve eternal youth and beauty once she mastered dark magic. This would later drive a wedge in between her and Saladin, resulting in Saladin breaking up with Zatura as she continued her pursuit for eternal youth and everlasting beauty and power. Comics Season 3 Zatura is first mentioned by Viktor Krazan in the second half of Together Again when he manages to get Saladin alone at gunpoint. After hearing her name, Saladin becomes noticeably shaken up and insists that Zatura was not what she seemed back when they were classmates and insists that he wants nothing more to do with her until Viktor claims that Saladin is going to just let her die. After explaining the situation, Viktor tells Saladin that Zatura can be saved so long as he comes to where she is being held with him. Saladin ultimately ends up complying and Viktor takes Saladin to an abandoned site up in the mountains. Zatura makes her debut at the abandoned site as it turns out that Viktor had been working for her the whole time and the story of her being kidnapped had been fabricated. Saladin is shocked to see how young she is and Zatura proudly reveals that her youth is due to her dabbling in black magic. Saladin tries to tell her that her fascination with the dark arts is the reason they broke up but Zatura simply sees it as a major setback on Saladin's end as he had to suffer aging while she stayed young and beautiful. She then offers to give Saladin everlasting youth so long as he joins her forces but Saladin does not wish to obey her like a dog. Zatura continues to be told off by Saladin as he refuses to stop fighting for justice. Now angered, Zatura attacks Saladin and she seems to have the upper hand. Just as she is about to kill Saladin, Zatura is interrupted by the Winx and Specialists' sudden arrival. However, the Winx's arrival barely stops Zatura, as she is able to quickly do away with them with a single powerful blast of dark magic. She also manages to trap Saladin in an inescapable bubble that left him weak. However, Helia's arm was able to pass through the bubble and the group creates a Magic Chain to unite all of their magic in an effort to defeat Zatura. Unfortunately for her, Zatura is overwhelmed by the positive magic and is defeated; losing her youthful appearance in the process. Now defenseless, Saladin reprimands Zatura for choosing to follow down the path of evil for her own selfish desires and claims that those who work for evil will always be put at a disadvantage because they will always refuse to work in groups without full trust in each other. Zatura admits defeat but claims that they will meet again before disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke. Magical Abilities Much like all witches, her powers come from the negative forces of the universe, though it is never specified what her power source is, and can fly. Her dark magic is very powerful as she manages to not only overpower Saladin and trap him, but she also defeats the Winx, a group of six Enchantix fairies, within a matter of seconds through the use of a single energy blast. Her magic is pink in color. Uses of Magic *'Everlasting Youth:' While not a spell, Zatura practicing the dark arts has allowed her to regain her youthful appearance and retain it for over a hundred years. *'Unnamed Dark Energy Blast:' Zatura unleashes powerful blasts of dark magic from her fingertips. She uses this spell twice: once to attack Saladin after he refused to join her and another time against the Winx when they came to rescue Saladin. *'Unnamed Bubble Trap:' Zatura traps her opponents in an inescapable bubble made from her dark magic. She uses this once on Saladin. Trivia *Though her age is not stated, Zatura is most likely over a century old. This is due to Saladin, Griffin and Faragonda most likely being around the same age, with Faragonda having been the headmistress of Alfea for over a hundred years herself. The three headmasters also had a habit of reminiscing on their school days within the earlier seasons of the animated series, making it seem like they have all known each other since their school days. *Zatura is also the only known ex-lover of Saladin's to be exclusive within the comic series. **Going off of the 4Kids dub, this would make Zatura the third known woman that Saladin had dated in his youth; the other two being Faragonda and Griffin (at the same time). Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Comics Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enemies Category:Witches Category:Season 3 (Winx Club)